Meu desejo para a neve  Historia completa
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Kamus desistiu de tudo por seu amor, desafiou os pais e saiu de casa. Mas ele foi em bora sem sequer esclarecer. Por que? Por que Milo não mantem contato? O que um coração ferido pode fazer para esquecer tudo? É o que Kamus quer saber. YAOI MILO X KAMUS


_Naquele pacato dia de inverno, a neve caia de forma delicada e inocente, deixando as plantas antes coloridas em um branco puro. As pessoas aos poucos iam voltando para suas casas para se proteger do frio. Porem em um parque, no meio da cidade, duas pessoas não se importavam com o frio ao seu redor, apenas com o momento em que estavam_

_- Milo, o que você disse? Eu entendi direito? Mon dieu, não pode ser, se essa for mais uma das suas gracinhas... - O ruivo estava estupefato, não podia ser verdade, podia? Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo... Ou um sonho_

_- Acha que eu brincaria com algo assim, Kamus? - A expressão de Milo era ao mesmo tempo maguada e seria - Eu digo e repito, Kamus Vincent Louvain, eu te amo!_

_- Milo por Zeus, não faz assim comigo, como você pode me amar? Somos homens Milo..._

_Kamus não acreditava no que ouvia. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Não sabia o que pensava_

_Sempre nutrira sentimentos além de amizade pelo amigo, mas nunca imaginou que o grego poderia sentir o mesmo. Sempre julgara ser errado o que sentia e nunca imaginou que o loiro pudesse gostar dele, uma pessoa tão sem graça como ele_

_O grego era querido por todos, sempre com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, despertava o interesse de todas as meninas da escola, e de alguns garotos também_

_Isso sempre despertara os ciúmes de Kamus_

_- E dai que somos garotos? Não posso ama-lo por causa disso? Somente por que essa sociedade ridícula julga errado dois homens se amarem?_

_- E você acha isso pouco? Meus pais jamais vão aceitar, se eles descobrirem nem quero pensar o que farão. Alem do mais ate ontem mesmo você estava aos beijos com aquela menina nova da escola, ai hoje você vem aqui e diz que me ama? Como eu posso acreditar que Milo, o grande pegador, pode simplesmente estar morrendo de amores por mim, assim, de uma hora para a outra? - A vontade de Camus era beijar o loiro a sua frente, abraça-lo e sentir o calor de seu corpo, mas o pouco de racionalidade que ainda tinha o impedia. Porem estava cada vez mais difícil lutar contra seu desejo de declarar seu amor por Milo, era difícil resistir aqueles olhos tão brilhantes, aquela boca vermelha dizendo que o amava, não resistiria muito tempo._

_E nem queria._

_- É tão difícil assim acreditar que o amo? É tão difícil acreditar que eu apenas saio com aquelas pessoas pelo mesmo medo que você está tendo agora? - Milo então deu um passo a frente, ficando mais perto do ruivo, pegou uma mão dele e a levou até seu peito, no local de seu coração - Sente isso, Kamus? Sente meu coração batendo tão rápido? Isso somente acontece quando estou perto de você_

_Era agora, não tinha mais como fugir... Se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis, aqueles olhos lhe exigiam uma resposta_

_- Eu... Eu amo você, Milo... Muito mesmo - Kamus então venceu a pouca distância que os separava e colou seus lábios aos de Milo. Mesmo pego de surpresa, Milo correspondeu na mesma intensidade. _

_No começo foi um beijo meio tímido de ambas as partes, mas aos poucos foi se intensificando. As línguas lutavam por espaço, porem cada um explorava a boca do parceiro com um intenso amor e carinho_

_Para os que passavam na rua, alguns reclamavam, outros nem ligavam, alguns até os xingavam, porem eles sabiam que sua vida não seria um mar de rosas com aquele romance, então simplesmente ignoravam_

Kamus acorda assustado, sentando-se na cama rapidamente. Seu coração aos saltos, o suor banhando seu corpo, sente um pequeno incomodo em seu baixo-ventre. Estava excitado. Lembrou-se do beijo, o sabor do grego ainda estava em sua boca, ainda sentia seu corpo arder nos mesmos locais onde o loiro havia tocado.

Foi só um sonho, mais um sonho com Milo, como acontecia todas as noites desde que o grego partira há um ano.

Sentiu algo quente em sua face, eram lagrimas

Já perdera a conta das vezes que tivera sonhos parecidos, e sempre acordava da mesma forma, sentia um grande vazio no peito. A saudade era muita, fazia um ano que Milo havia ido embora prometendo que manteria contato, e um ano que não tinha nenhuma noticia de seu namorado.

Nenhuma misera carta ou telefonema, nada

As saudades eram muitas, mas a magoa também Será que Milo havia esquecido dele? Será que não significou nada para o loiro? Será que Milo sentia a mesma saudade esmagadora que ele sentia? E se sentia, por que não dava notícias?

Lembrou-se de tudo que enfrentara para ficar junto com o loiro, da reação de seus pais ao descobrirem que estavam juntos, do tempo que morou na casa de Milo e Kardia. Deu um pequeno sorriso em meio as lagrimas, faria tudo de novo só para ter Milo a seu lado

Kamus ouviu alguém batendo na porta e rapidamente se recompôs

- Entre! - Ele falou vendo um das empregadas da casa entrar timidamente

- Senhor Kamus, o café esta pronto. Seus pais mandaram se apressar pois logo o senhor deverá ir para a escola. Você tem faltado nos últimos dias, então sua mãe falou que hoje você terá de ir

Kamus nada respondeu, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e esperou a empregada sair. Apos tudo o que havia acontecido, depois que os pais o mandaram para fora de casa e quando ele voltou para voltar para casa, a relação entre eles não era a mesma. Raramente ficava com os pais pois parecia que eles o evitavam

Com um suspiro, o ruivo se levantou e foi tomar banho sem muita vontade, fazia 5 dias que os sonhos com Milo haviam piorado. Em certas ocasiões chegou até a relembrar de suas transas, mas por causa disso acordava completamente indisposto a fazer qualquer coisa, a mínima que fosse. E hoje era um dia daqueles

Havia sonhado justo com o dia em que haviam se declarado. Por que seu cérebro insistia em fazer lembra-lo daquelas coisas?

Apos 10 minutos refletindo no chuveiro, Kamus resolveu sair. Se trocou, pegou seu material e foi para a escola, não estava com fome e muito menos com vontade de conversar com alguém

Bem, esse era seu plano, porem justo quando deu um passo para fora do quarto, uma das empregadas o viu

- Senhor Kamus, tenha um bom dia! - Ela disse, lhe sorrindo

Kamus olhou-a atentamente, ela era loira e tinha belos olhos azuis, o sorriso o fazia lembrar-se de Milo.

_"- Milo. Milo. Milo, é só isso que você sabe Pensar, Kamus?"_ - Se repreendeu mentalmente _"- Você tem uma linda vida, com lindas empregadas que estão prontas para fazer o que você quiser e fica se segurando no passado?"_ Pensando nisso, olhou para a empregada que voltou a fazer suas tarefas - Jessica - Chamou-a. A loira se voltou para seu pequeno patrão com um sorriso no rosto, pronto para atende-lo. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir os braços fortes de Kamus em sua cintura e os lábios deles nos seus Sem reação, a empregada retribuiu o beijo. Seu mestre era lindo, rico e gostoso, quem iria recusar aquele beijo? Porem tão rápido como começou, acabou. Antes que Jessica pudesse ter noção do que acontecia, o ruivo pegou suas coisas e correu em direção da porta

**_- x -_**

**_Bem meus queridos, se gostaram da fic deixem reviews. Ahhh, tem outra fic aqui na minha conta com esse mesmo nome, gostariam que olhassem ela pois essa fic é como se fosse a fic completa dela. Mas já aviso que o final é diferente xD_**

**_Kissus minna :3_**


End file.
